Becoming a Pony
by KatPocketMonster
Summary: "Mama? I wanna be a Pony when I grow up!" That one sentence change the life of a young Timberwolf pup. When suddenly disowned by her Mama and the rest of her pack and left to fend for herself, she wonders out of the Everfree Forest and finds a bush to curl up in outside of a small cottage where the shy little pony lives. Find this story on FIMFiction! [HIATUS]
1. Can I Ask You Something Mama?

Laying in a large abandoned Cottage deep in the middle of the Everfree Forest, a tiny bundle of sticks lay. But this is no ordinary bundle of sticks, this was a young female Timberwolf pup resting in a large nest made from old dirtied clothes and small swigs. This little pup slept alone, since Timberwolves were a pest to the ponies of the nearby town of Ponyville, they often come into the forest to literally cut down their numbers, which included the pups brothers and sisters. The Timberwolf pup, mother and the rest of their slowly shrinking pack were deeply sadden by the loss of such young lives. But being what they are, it was rare for even one pup to survive each year, so they were grateful to see one still hiding in the depths of their den.

_Crunch, crack_

Yawning the pup lifts her head up and sleepily looks around, wondering where the noise is coming from.

_Snap, creak_

The pup quickly turns to see an adult Timberwolf followed by four others enter the den. Smiling happily the pup jumps up and runs up the Timber wolf at the front, "mama! You're back, got anything for dinner!?" The pup growled as she nuzzles her's apparent mama and wags it's little twiggy tail.

Growling and nuzzling her pup in return, she turns and gestures the other pack members to bring in their dinner, which was an adult Doe. Dropping the kill in front of the pup, she watches as her young pup start to hungrily eat before later joining in as well as the rest of the pack. This was their first kill in days, so they all going to savor this meal greatly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(─‿‿─)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening the pack lays in the den and rests their full stomachs. All except for the pup as she already had her rest earlier that day so she was now full of energy, suddenly remembering her mama's story about ponies she gently nudges her mother awake.

Growling in frustration from being awoken, the mother lifts her head and looks down at her pup sitting beside her in question, wondering why she would need to wake her up.

"Hey, can I ask you something mama?" The pup asks while she nuzzles her mother affectionately.

Rolling her glowing eyes, she sighs in defeat and raises a leafed eye brow. She just wants to go back to sleep.

Smiling up at her mother she finally asks her question, "when I grow up I'm gonna be a pony! Is that possible mama? Can I be a pony?" getting excited for the answer she starts scratching on the floor.

Growling the mother Timberwolf as well as the other wolves stand up and face the now confused and frightened pup. It's one of the biggest rules of the pack, never associate with the enemy or even talk about them as the consequences for breaking the number one rule is instant death. Closing her eyes anger and sadness, she never thought that she would have to do this and to her one and only pup to.

Frantically looking at the angered pack members in fright and confusion, she turns back to her mama. "W-whats wrong mama? Did I s-say something wrong, why are you all a-acting this way?!" Whimpering from the unwanted attention she cowers before them and covers her face with her paws.

But she wasn't listening, still with her eyes closed thinking of the punishment that is about to occur by her own paws. Reopening her eyes she looks down at he- the pup, she just can't bring herself to do the punishment. Looking at the rest of the pack she growls her commands.

Nodding the pack growls at the pup and start to advance on her, pushing her into the corner as one of the wolves roughly grab a hold of the back of her neck and races outside.

The mother lowers her head with her ears pinned back and turns her head away from the quickly disappearing pup. Her decision was to disown and abandon her pup, never to be let back into the pack and if confronted again she is to be attack as if she was the enemy.

"MAMAAA! Help me, please stop them!" Terrified and hurt, she looks back at the shrinking den, hoping to see her mother come to the rescue.

"Mama...please."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(╥_╥)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After what felt like a lifetime of running, what she once thought as her pack mate finally slowed down to a stop. Flinging her to the ground, the Timberwolf gave her a warning growl before turning and running back into the darkness of the dense undergrowth of the Everfree Forest.

Shivering from the terror and the cold she shakily stands up and walks in a random direction, hoping to find help or possibly her mama. "W-why? I only wanted to be a pony...I'm sick of always being in hiding, why aren't they hiding like us?" She asks, only the howl of the wind in the trees answered.

Rain was now pelting down on the pup as she stops in a clearing, looking ahead she sees another weird building that looked like her den. To scared to get attacked again if she entered, she looks around the building and sees a small bush under the window where the rain couldn't reach. Racing across the ground she quickly dives inside and curls up amongst the dry leaves. She closes her eyes, ready to spend her first  
night alone without her mama by her side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(◕︵◕)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the building a canary yellow and fairy floss colored Pegasus mare sat on her couch beside a white bunny drinking tea while anxiously watching the rain from outside their window.

"Oh my, I hope Elizabeak and the other critters are OK." Fluttershy nervously says to her bunny as she watches the heavy downpour. "M-maybe I should go out there and make sure they're OK? Just to make sure?"

Rolling his eyes at his overprotective owner he hops up to put away his empty cup in the kitchen, in mid-hop he stops and twitches his ears. Tilting his head in confusion,_ that sounds like whimpering? But I've never heard an animal that sounds like that before._ Turning back around he hops up beside Fluttershy and madly makes different gestures to get her attention.

"Angel Bunny whats wrong?" Watching the bunny gesture outside making whimpering sounds. "Do you need to go to the little bunnies room?You know its raining really hard right?"

Face-pawing in frustration, he grabs her mane and drags her to the door and points to it angrily. _Stupid ponies... _

"OK OK Angel Bunny," opening the door she poke her head and checks to see if her animal friends are doing alright. Angel Bunny quickly races past her, turning around to give him some privacy, she notices her bunny hopping and frantically pointing into a bush beside her house.

"What is it Angel Bunny? _Gasp_ oh no! Is it an injured animal!?" Running up to her bunny, she quickly pushes the small branches aside. Only to be met with a small Timber wolf curled up inside.

"EEP!"


	2. Will You Be My Mama?

**EDIT: For some weird reason the second chapter when all nuts! Sorry about that! I hope it's all fixed now :D  
**

* * *

"EEP!"

Grabbing her bunny, Fluttershy scrambled back into her house and slammed the door shut. Locking the door she sighs in relief and leans against the door. Looking down at the annoyed Angel Bunny, she lifts him up and starts panicking.

"A-Angel! T-there's a Timberwolf r-right outside! W-what do I do!?" Pulling Angel to her chest in a tight hug, she moves her mane so it hides her face. "Eep!"

Struggling out of her grasp, Angel hops down in front of his owner and tugs on the end of her mane to get her attention. Peaking through the hairs, Fluttershy looked down at the disgruntled bunny.

"W-what is it Angel?"

The bunny just stared at her and tapped his head and moving his paw level to his hight. _Come on pony, you're the animal expert._

_What is he trying to tell me? Something his height? Use my uh, head? Ummmm..._ "Oh! Are you trying to tell me that the Timberwolf outside is...only a...Baby!" Suddenly realizing that she left a little baby out in the cold rain, she spins around and unlocks the door and runs back outside, leaving Angel Bunny behind.

Skidding to a stop outside of the bush under her window, she leans down and carefully moves aside the branches and comes face to face with sleeping Timberwolf pup again. Gulping nervously she tries to wake it up.

"C-come on l-little wolfy, I won't-" _gulp_ "-h-hurt you" she whispering quietly. Lightly poking its paw with her muzzle.

Opening her small glowing eyes, Fluttershy noticed the small gathering of tears in the pups eyes. Blinking a couple of times to get her focus back she looks up and notices the pink and yellow pony kneeling right in front of her. Yelping in surprise and fright she shuffles away from the pony and cowers against the wall while carefully eyeing the pony.

"Oh my, it's alright. Mama Fluttershy won't hurt you, I promise." She spoke gently as she steps forward slowly.

Relaxing a little at the ponies gently voice and sensing no danger, the pup slowly steps forward as well. "W-why are you helping me?"

Gasping in surprise at hearing and understanding what the pup said she smiles kindly down at the pup. "Because I help critters, no matter what species they are and I want to help you. Where is your mother anyway?"

Pinning her ears back, she looks down and starts whimper. Feeling a soft fuzzy feeling on her cheek, she looks up to see that the pony was softly cooing and nuzzling into her. After feeling alone for so long she happily takes the affection given to her and leans in to return the gesture. "I-I don't have a mama anymore, my pack disowned me."

"W-why?"

"Because I broke one of the rules of the pack, apparently." The pup looks down confused.

"What did you do?" Curious at these rules she goes to lay down but notices the wet ground and still pouring rain. "Oh! What am I doing, leaving a poor little puppy out in this horrible rain!" Leaning down she gently picks the pup up in her front hooves, cradling the shivering pup to her chest she quickly flutters back into her house.

Putting down the cold pup near (but not to close) to the fire place and flies up the stairs where she sees her sleeping bunny on her bed. Smiling at him briefly before she quickly comes back down with a blanket to wrap around the pup. Sitting down beside the Timberwolf, Fluttershy suddenly remembers that she forgot to introduce herself. "Oh! I almost forgot, my names Fluttershy and this here is my home or well, den."

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy, but ummm I don't have a 'name'?" The Timberwolf answered a little confused. "Does everypony have a name?"

"Oh of course we do, everypony and critter has a name." A little surprised to hear that the pup doesn't have a name, she suddenly smiles at an idea. "Would you like a name? Oh and umm, what's your uh..."

"Really!? I'd love a name! And um, I'm a female" Smiling excitedly up at Fluttershy.

Smiling at seeing the puppy getting all excited, Fluttershy taps her chin in thought. "Hmmmm, what about um, Tabitha?"

"Yeah! I really like that, thank you Fluttershy!" Happy that she finally has a name, she leans against the pony and nuzzles into her warm fur.

Smiling at the cute little puppy, she lays down beside her and tucks in the blanket around her. After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Fluttershy suddenly remember what she wanted to ask the pup before going inside. "Tabby, why was it that you were disowned?" She quietly asked.

Stopping her nuzzling, Tabitha sighs and looks at the crackling fireplace before replying quietly. "Because I wanted to be one of you."

"To be me? Oh you mean a pony? But why?"

"Because I'm sick of seeing my family disappear and having to hide all the time." Sniffling up some of the mucus and quickly wipes her eyes, "I miss mama."

"Oh you poor thing!" Wrapping her hooves around the sobbing wolf and gently rocks her side to side, "It's OK, shhh."

After drying her tears, Tabby leans back and smiles sadly at the pony who also returns the sad smile. Thinking back to what Fluttershy first said, she looks up confused at the pony. "Before, did you mean that?"

"Um, mean what?" Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

"Y-you said mama Fluttershy before, w-will you be my mama? You're so very nice to me." She smiles and nuzzles back into her fur.

Widening her eyes at the sudden question. _W-well I've always wanted to be a mama, but I'm way to shy to date anyponies to start with let alone but i-i-intimate with. M-maybe this is finally my chance to become one? For this poor little abandoned Timberwolf._ Draping her hoof over her shoulders, Fluttershy nuzzles back with a gently smile. "Of course I'll be you mama Tabby, you're so kind and sweet."

"Yay! Thankyouthankyouthankyou m-mama!" Tabby jumps up in excitement and starts lapping at her new mama's cheeks.

Giggling at the cute affection, Fluttershy suddenly freezes and widens her eyes. "Oh no! What are the others going to say!?"

"Who are the others? Can I meet them!?"

_Oh my._ "Ummm you see..."


	3. My Aunties!

"Um mama? Why do I have to wear this...thing?" Tabby asked as she awkwardly shuffles around in the over sized costume. Flicking her head up as one of the large blue bunny ears flopped over in front of her eyes.

"Oh it's so I can take you to see my friends that's all and um, other ponies don't take to uh, kindly to your species." Fluttershy replied as she zips up the costume and covers Tabby's eyes with the goggles.

"Oh OK mama, but where did you get this? It's so very itchy." She scratched at her covered ears which brings the floppy ear back down into her face, "grrrr!"

Giggling at her frustrated daughter she quickly gallops off and returns with a small pin for the stubborn ear. "Oh, I had to wear this to help get to one of my friends when she got, uh I mean, when she left for a little while."

"What are their names mama?" She sits down in the costume as she looks up at Fluttershy smiling.

"I have five very good friends. There's Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and...Applejack" Suddenly getting nervous at the end, remembering how much the Apple family hates Timberwolves. _I hope she'll understand._

"There's a Princess!?" Tabby yelled in astonishment at knowing her new mama is friends with such a pony.

"Shh quiet down please Tabby!" Quickly looking around to make sure nopony has heard before turning back to the pup. "She doesn't really like to be called Princess, so just call her Twilight OK?"

"OK mama! Can we go now?"

"Yes lets go, but stay close to me and don't talk, remember not everypony can understand you."

Nudging her pup outside of the door as she locks up and makes her way to their to where her friends are waiting at their weekly pet play.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(─‿‿─)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coming up over the hill, Fluttershy spots her friends and their pets playing and lazying about under the large tree. Swallowing nervously, Fluttershy slows down and glances down at the disguised pup underneath her, trying to keep up with Fluttershy's long strides. Smiling down at Tabby's clumsy attempts at keeping up with her.

"_GAAAASSSSSSPPPPP_! Is that what I think that is!?"

Hearing the loud gasp, Fluttershy squeaked and fell to the ground covering herself with her mane and tail.

"Argh mama! y-you're squishing me!" yelled Tabby as she squeezed out from under neath Fluttershy.

Thanking Celestia that her friends couldn't understand what Tabby had said but froze at the grows and yips that took it's place. Standing up and making sure her pup is OK, Fluttershy slowly looked over at her curious and surprised friends. "Um hello everypony..."

"Fluttershy! You never told us you had a cute iddy biddy foal! OHEMGEE! She's sooooo tiny! Whats her name!? Whose the daddy!?" Pinkie bounded over as the bombarded Fluttershy with the questions as she pulled her 'foal' into a bone (or swig) crushing hug.

"Oh well you see, she's not exactly my 'foal' but..."

"OWIES! S-she, bit me?" Looking down at her hoof to see an angry 'foal' biting down onto her.

"Tabitha! Bad girl, you don't go biting your friends like that." Fluttershy scolded as she detached Tabby from Pinkie Pie and plopped her down in front over her.

"I-I'm sorry mama..."

"Say Fluttershy, did she just, growl? And you understand her?" Rarity questioned as she and the others looked down at Tabby in confusion.

Looking up at the odd looks her friends are showing, Fluttershy looked down at her saddened daughter. Sighing at what she's about to tell her friends she gently nuzzles Tabby to show her that she has forgiven her before looking up at her friends again. "Um, you have to promise me, and Tabitha, that you'll keep this a secret OK? Um, Pinkie Promise?"

The five friends looked at each other before turning back to Fluttershy and started doing the motions of the 'Pinkie Promise'.

"OK now Fluttershy, what's this big ol' secret ya don't want anypony ta know about?" Asked Applejack as she looked at Fluttershy with a raised eye brow.

"OK, well you um see, it happened just last night when..."

After fully explaining what happened to her friends, she looks down at the now sleeping Timberwolf at her hooves and patiently waits for the reactions that she knows she's about to get.

"YOU ADOPTED AH WHAT!?" Yelled the now furious Applejack as she stepped forward, waking up the Timberwolf as she looks down at her with a disgusted face. "You damn well know what these thing do! They aren't ta be trusted!"

Quickly going over to Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash hold her back in case she becomes violent. "Now now Applejack! This Timberwolf is just a pup, she wont be doing anything like that!" Rarity reasoned as she tries to calm her down.

"Yeah AJ, you know what Fluttershy is like with critters and stuff, plus she'll make sure Tabby here wont be causing any problems." Rainbow Dash said as she keeps a hold of Applejacks shoulders.

"Say Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she hugs the frightened pony and Timberwolf. "You wont happen to let me, well, do some small tests on her?" Twilight awkwardly asked.

"NO! Nopony is going to touch or hurt my daughter!" Fluttershy pushed away from Twilight as she hugged Tabby to her chest. "I thought I can count on you all to understand? Tabby isn't like the others!"

All five of Fluttershy's friends stood in shock at her sudden and rare outburst. After a few silent minutes, Pinkie Pie was the first to step forward towards the two and smiles at them.

"You can count on me! Your Auntie Pinkie Pie will look after you!" Pinkie Pie grinned as she looked down at Tabby.

Tilting her head and looking up at her mama and asks, "mama, are they my Aunties now?"

"Umm," looking at the now calmed down friends she asks, "i-if you're OK with my decision, will you be Tabby's Aunties?"

"Why darling, of course I'll be little Tabitha's Auntie."

"Yeah sure thing, Aunties are pretty cool, I guess."

"I'm sorry about what I said you two, but I'll happily be her Auntie"

"You already know my answer silly!"

The five ponies and one Timberwolf looked over at the quiet Apple Farmer as she looked at the ground. Lifting her head up, Applejack looks over at Fluttershy with an apologetic look, "ahm sorry sugar cube, ah shouldn't have said what ah said, but If you're OK with it, ah'll be her Auntie also."

Smiling at her friends, she races over and gives them a hug, quickly joined by Tabby as she hugs her hind leg happily. "Thank you everypony, this means a lot to us. I just hope we can keep her a secret from everypony else..."

* * *

**A/N: There'll be a short delay with chapter 4. Sorry guys! Studies always come first.  
Reviews are always appreciated~ ^^ **


	4. I'm Sorry Mama

After saying their goodbyes to their friends; Tabitha, Fluttershy and Angel Bunny make a start to their way home. Watching as Tabitha runs ahead to chase a waking firefly, Fluttershy keeps an eye on her as well she the surroundings in case somepony is to come by and heard Tabby's excited yips and growls.

"Oh, be careful now Tabby, I don't want you to go and hurt yourself OK?" Worried for her, Fluttershy gallops faster to catch up. Leaving the eye-rolling bunny behind to silently follow.

Coming up over a hill, Fluttershy spots Tabitha hanging on the small bridge reaching out to the firefly hovering over the river. Gasping in shock, Fluttershy sprints over to grab Tabitha, only to watch her fall into the river.

"Wee~!" _Plop, splash!_

"TABITHA! N-no!" Scared for her daughters well being, Fluttershy quickly dives into the water to save her. Only to resurface and find Tabby giggling away, floating on the waters surface pointing at the drenched pony.

"Hehe, nice hair style mama!"

"Tabitha! Don't you ever d-do that again, OK!?" Fluttershy yelled back, with silent tears running down her face, mixing with the water on her face. "I don't know what I-I would've done i-if something h-happened to you!"

Cringing from her mama's sudden outburst, Tabitha frowns at the memory of when her real mama yelled at her. Misunderstanding the difference between those two yells, Tabby swims to shore and turns back to the, now calming down, pony "I-I sorry mama, I won't bother or hurt you a-again!" Closing her eyes at the now re-opened crack in her heart, Tabitha runs off towards "Sweet Apple Acres".

"T-Tabitha? N-no I'm not angry at you sweetie! Don't go, p-please don't leave!" Shaking the excess water off her coat, fluttershy makes a mad dash towards Applejacks home. "Ohhh I hope she doesn't run into Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith! They could really hurt her or tell everypony else!" Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Fluttershy continues on her way, in hope of finding either Tabitha of Applejack.

Later that afternoon, Applejack finishes off her chores. Packing away the picked apples, she makes her way towards the barn carting her now empty cart behind her. Everything was going all good for Applejack; a peaceful picnic with her best friends, making a new friend and having a successful apple pickings afterwards. Everything was just dandy, until...

"AHH! What the flamin' heck!? Big Mac, come git this flea bittin' Timber Wolf!"

Gasping at Granny Smiths scream and her mentioning a Timber Wolf, Applejack quickly ran towards her Granny. Skidding to a complete stop, Applejack sees her Granny glaring into only of the hay filled stables.

"G-Granny! Are ya alright? Wheres this Timber Wolf you're talkin about!?"

"Right in there Applejack! Oh good, Big Mac you're here, and you got the lantern ! Quick light them there hay bales!" Shoving Big Mac towards the stable and cowering Timber Wolf.

"Uh but Granny what about the bar-"

"Never mind the darn barn, just git rid of that Timber Wolf!"

"Granny no please! That there Timber Wolf, s-she uh, I mean it wouldn't do anything! Its only a young pup." Swallowing nervously, Applejack silently prays that nothing horrible will happen.

_BANG!_

"T-Tabitha! Sweetie are you here? Please come back, mama's sorry!"

Hearing the barn doors slam open, the apple family turn to see a hysterical and stricken Fluttershy panting away before she focuses onto the family. Eyes widening seeing Big Mac holding a lit lantern towards a hay filled stable and cowering Timber Wolf.

"NO!" Running over, Fluttershy jumps into the stables, picking up the frightened pup by the neck and flinging her out the small window.

From the shock of seeing Fluttershy and in surprise of it all, Big Mac accidentally drops the lantern from his mouth, lighting the hay on fire in the stables and also where Fluttershy is now standing. Where she was now trapped with no safe way out.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

_Cough, cough_

Looking around frantically, Fluttershy finds no escape from the growing blaze. Sucking in what little air is left in the small stable, Fluttershy makes a leap over the blaze.

_"I'm so sorry Tabitha, I should never have yelled at you..."_

Closing her eyes as she jumped, all she felt was the scorching heat and then intense pain afterwards as she fell to the ground at the apples hooves. WIth the pain and lack of air was to much for her as she quickly fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh no! Fluttershy! Quick, Big Mac put that fire out and Granny, go get Doctor Horse! Now!" Applejack yelled as she picked up the burnt pony and took her outside away from the fire.

Placing her down onto the grass, AJ went to check for any visible wounds, only to find some chard feathers, mane, tail and small burn blisters on her body. "Come on sugarcube, you needs ta wake up, help is on it way."

"M-mama...?"

Turning her head towards where the yipping came from, Applejack sees a shaken Timber Wolf come around the barn and rush over to them and hugging Fluttershy. "Don't you worry lil Tabby, your mama is a touch cookie, she'll pull through, ah promise."

Hugging her unconscious mother tightly, the pup starts to wail and cry. "I-I'm so sorry mama, I-I'm a-always doing something wrong!"


End file.
